Busted
by Rayne McKenna
Summary: The sequel to 'What's Up Doc'. What happens the following Monday.  Yes, you have to read 'What's Up Doc' to understand this one.


Derek walked into the bull pen that Monday morning with a hop in his step and a smile on his face. He sat at his desk and began flipping through the remainder of the paperwork they had left on Friday. After a while he looked up and around wondering where everyone was. Just then he heard laughing and looked toward Garcia's office. The door opened and all three ladies came out talking excitedly about something he couldn't quite make out. They looked over at him and hushed each other. This made him a little uneasy until he remembered the video on Prentiss's phone. Gees, they would never let up. It would probably be on You Tube by the end of the day…if it wasn't already.

The elevator rang as it arrived and Derek turned to see Spencer emerging through the doors to the bull pen. As much as he wanted to give into the grin that threatened to assault his lips, to run up and kiss the adorably sexy young genius silly, he suppressed the urge and instead gave a slight wave and returned to his work. After the big deal everyone had made over the Atlanta case, and the newness of the relationship, they decided to keep things under wraps for the time being.

Spencer set his messenger bag down and sat. They exchanged polite smiles and focused on their work. They had spent the entire weekend together, mostly in bed, and had completely lost themselves in each other in every blissful way imaginable. They talked, laughed, made love, watched movies and talked some more. They learned more in two days than they had in years of working with one another. Derek had seen two sides of Spencer he had never even glimpsed before. He was surprisingly passionate and romantic in ways he could never have guessed. When it came to the bedroom he was far from awkward. Graceful was more like it. And the things he could do with that mouth…

"Hey guys." Prentiss says sitting at her own desk.

They both glance at her.

"Hey." They say in unison.

"So, you two have a good weekend?"

"Sure." Spencer says.

"Yeah." Derek says.

Emily studies them both pursing her lips to stifle a laugh.

"What'd ya _do_? Anything…interesting?" She asks innocently.

"Not really."

"Nope."

"Morgan?" Hotch calls from his office. "Do you have the paperwork on the Palaski case?"

"Uh," Morgan flips though the files on his desk. "Yeah."

"I need to cross check something before you sign off on it."

Morgan gets up and takes the file to Hotch's office.

Prentiss watches him as he disappears from the bull pen. She watches Reid for a long time.

"So are you still peeved about Friday?" She asks.

Spencer hesitates before meeting her gaze.

"Um, no. I was just tired I guess. Short fuse. Sorry for snapping at you like I did."

"No, really, totally my fault. Listen, why don't you let us girls make it up to you."

Spencer considers her for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, as you know, we don't have to be in until late tomorrow due to the powers that be and their early morning meetings so, JJ, Garcia and I were going to go for dinner tonight and we'd like to treat you and Morgan."

"Oh. That's alright. You don't have anything to make up for. Really."

"No, I insist. Besides, Garcia really wants to see us. She feels bad that Kevin has monopolized so much of her time lately…"

"Well, I would, but I kind of have plans. Maybe this weekend?"

"Oh, come on Reid, pretty please?" JJ says walking up behind him. "We really feel bad for the way things went Friday."

"You really don't need to…"

"It's settled. You two are coming with us. We won't take no for an answer." Prentiss says.

"Won't take no for an answer to what?" Morgan asks coming back to the bull pen.

"Oh, we're taking you two out for dinner tonight." JJ says matter-of-factly.

Derek shrugs.

"Sounds like fun." He says.

Spencer whips his head toward Morgan barely suppressing the disappointment he felt that his lover would so quickly agree to dismissing the plans they had made for the night.

"Great. It's a date." Prentiss smiles brightly.

That night Reid walks into the bar fashionably late having gone home to change into something a little more casual. For once he ditched the vest and tie and left the top couple buttons of his shirt undone.

As he approaches the table his teammates occupied, Emily was returning with a round of drinks. She slipped into the booth before him, putting herself between he and Morgan.

"Well look at this delicious stack of mancakes!" Garcia exclaims as he sits. "Showing off a little more than our intellect tonight are we Dr. Love?"

Spencer rolls his eyes but can't help cracking a small smile. Especially when he catches a glimpse of Derek's reaction to his ensemble. If he was going to force him to break their plans he was going to make him suffer a little.

"What's up with the new look?" JJ asks.

Reid shrugs.

"Just felt too hot for layers." He claims.

"Right. You. Are." Prentiss says fingering the unbuttoned portion of his shirt with a saucy grin.

Spencer cocks a brow but eyes her with a surprisingly amused expression bordering on satisfaction. Taking in his reaction, she leans in a little too close and lets out a playful growl. To everyone's shock he didn't even flinch but broadened his smile.

"Um, Emily, I think you should slow down with the drinks a bit." Morgan suggests.

"Aw, jealous that our resident genius is getting all the attention?" She asks teasingly. "Not used to sharing the limelight huh?"

"No. Just hate to see you make an ass of yourself." He smirks taking a long swallow of his drink.

"Speaking of asses." She turns her attention back to Reid, "Those pants do wonders for yours."

"Wow Em. I think maybe Morgan's right." JJ laughs.

"I don't know," Garcia says slyly, "I think maybe _Emily_ is right."

"Baby Girl!" Morgan admonishes.

"What? He's looking particularly yummy tonight." She says wiggling her brows.

"Good enough to _eat_." Prentiss purrs with hungry eyes.

"What's gotten into you chicks?" Morgan asks.

"Hey! I can't be delectable?" Spencer says offended.

"That's not what I meant…"

"I happen to think you're very delectable…with a side of mouthwatering to die for." Emily says in a throaty voice.

"Oh my God…" Derek mumbles under his breath.

"Tell me Dr., are you on the menu, cuz I think I might just wanna skip right to desert." She says pushing a rogue tendril behind his ear.

"Can we please not compare Reid to food? I was about to order." Morgan scoffs.

Spencer's eyes narrow then he looks at Emily.

"I might have a treat in my pocket for later if you're a good girl." He says suggestively.

Emily giggles delightedly, JJ and Garcia nearly choke on their drinks, while Morgan keeps a white knuckled grip on his mug.

Conversation eventually returns to normal for a while as they polish of a few drinks but Prentiss was constantly touching Reid and had scooted so close to him she was practically in his lap. Everyone noticed and said nothing but shot each other amazed looks at the fact that Reid seemed to be more than okay with the development.

Finally, Prentiss announced that she had to 'piddle' and excused herself from the table. JJ followed for fear that she might 'fall in'.

"Don't you go anywhere tiger." She says tussling Reid's locks flirtatiously.

When they got to the restroom, the door closing behind them, Emily turns to JJ.

"What's it going to TAKE?" She says with a frustrated sigh.

"I don't know but maybe we should back off. What if it was just a fling? What if the phone call was just them messing with us? What if Reid really thinks you're interested?" JJ speculates with growing anxiety.

"Oh my God…maybe you're right. Maybe they were just screwing around to get back at us for teasing them."

"Yeah, we should come clean before Spence tries to take you home." JJ laughs.

Prentiss slaps her arm playfully.

"I'll just play along a little bit longer and then you can say you're taking me home. I'll apologize tomorrow no harm, no foul."

"Sounds like a plan."

Returning to the table, Spencer gets up and lets Prentiss back in sliding his arm around her. Morgan shoots him an annoyed side glance which he ignores. The DJ starts a song with a rhythmic beat and Spencer leans in.

"Hey Emily, you liked the way Morgan and I danced in Atlanta right? You want a taste of the action?" He asks with a seductive smile.

Emily just sits there for a moment not sure of what to do.

"I don't think that's a good idea. She was kind of woozy in the bathroom." JJ injects.

"Aw, not feeling well?" Spencer asks rubbing her mid half with his free hand.

Morgan takes down the last of his drink with one swallow and sets the glass down a little harder than he intended. Reid leans over and nuzzles Prentiss's neck putting his lips to her ear.

"Wanna get out of here?" He whispers.

Emily's eyes grow so large JJ and Garcia fear that they might pop out of her skull, as Spencer drops his hand to her thigh caressing it.

"Okay! Alright! Enough! It was a joke! We were messing with you!" She yells peeling his hands off of her.

Reid gives her an incredulous look.

"I'm sorry Reid. But, I _don't_ want to sleep with you."

Suddenly both men bust out laughing leaving the women sitting there in stunned silence.

"You jerks! You WERE screwing with us!" JJ yells.

"You knew the whole time?" Garcia asks disbelieving.

The guys glance at each other past a very miffed Emily.

"It was kind of hard not to catch on." Spencer laughs.

"So then it _was_ all just a big joke!" Prentiss yells shoving both of them.

Morgan and Reid exchange an amused, conspiratorial gaze.

"You assholes!" Prentiss screams.

"Hey, you started it." Morgan says defensively.

Everyone laughs. Even the girls, despite themselves.

Just then the waitress brings the appetizers by. Morgan and Garcia dig in first.

"I have to say, you really had us with that phone call Friday. That was _ingenious_." JJ giggles.

Morgan looks at Reid and swallows with a smirk. Reid laughs at him.

"What?" He asks.

"You've got a little something…" He says gesturing to the corner of his own mouth.

Morgan wipes his lip.

"No. Other side."

He wipes again.

"Here, let me." Reid says.

Derek leans over Emily and Spencer takes hold of his chin licking his lip. Derek opens to his probing tongue and they share a long, passionate kiss.

Silence befalls the table as the women sit aghast at the spectacle before them.

"Ho-ly-shit." Emily manages to utter wide eyed once more.

The men pull back slowly and break into hysterics at the sight of all three women, mouths agape, eyes unblinking.

"Wait…but…no…oh my God…but…we thought…how did…when did…but…" They all took turns babbling.

"Face it girls. Not everyone can be a top profiler. It's a gift." Morgan says leaning back with a smug grin.

Earlier that day:

"Morgan? Do you have the paperwork on the Palaski case?"

"Uh," Morgan flips though the files on his desk. "Yeah."

"I need to cross check something before you sign off on it."

When Morgan enters Hotch's office he's back at his desk shuffling through papers.

"Here you go. The Palaski file."

As Derek sets the file on his desk Hotch stares up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Morgan, do me a favor and take out your phone."

"What? Why..."

"Please."

Morgan shoots Hotch a confused look but does as he's asked. He goes to hand it to his boss when Aaron puts up a dismissive hand.

"Just check your outgoing call log."

Morgan's brow furrows as his confusion deepens at this increasingly bizarre exchange.

"Okay. What am I looking for?" He asks hesitantly.

"Check all calls made Friday night." Hotch requests looking increasingly uncomfortable.

Derek blows out a deep breath and shakes his head as he follows the instructions.

"You mind telling me what this is about because I don't…"

Morgan squints at his call log for Friday night and sees a call he didn't make.

"Wha…"

He scans the time and duration of the call and his heart begins to race as realization grips him.

"Oh shi…"

"Yeah, and you were on speaker by the way." Hotch adds.

Morgan looks up slowly seeing the expression his boss was sporting. He thought back to what had transpired that night and wondered exactly what five minutes they had been privy to.

"All of you? What did you hear…"

"Yes. All of us. And…enough. Enough to know…_what_ you did and _who_ you…did it with. I only tell you as a heads up. I think the girls are up to something."

Morgan ran a shaky hand over his head and blew out once again unable to look Aaron in the eye.

"I just need to know two things." Hotch says.

Morgan finally meets his supervisor's hard gaze.

"Is this going to interfere with work?"

"No. Absolutely not. Really, it's just…"

"Are you two happy?"

Morgan looked at him a bit stunned by the question. Then, despite the situation, he smiled.

"Yeah. Really happy."

"Good. That's all I need to know…congratulations."

"Uh…thanks."

Hotch returns to his paper work and Morgan turns to leave.

"Oh, and Morgan?"

"Yeah?"

"In the future, could you please take your phone out of your pocket before…or…take me off speed dial?"

Morgan looks at his boss wide eyed for a moment and then down at the ground.

"You got it."

…

Later that evening, after answering the girl's barrage of far too personal questions, Morgan took Reid back to his place. Going inside, they settled in on the couch.

"You know, the way things went we didn't really HAVE to tell them the truth. We had them fooled." Derek said.

"Yeah, but Hotch already knew without a doubt which is the worst of it as far as effecting our livelihoods. Besides, it was far too tempting to pass up. That and I would rather have control over them finding out than them figuring it out on their own and throwing it in our faces." Spencer explains. "This way, we had the last laugh."

They sit in silence for a short while. Finally, Derek gets up and grabs Spencer's arm pulling him roughly to his feet.

"Ow. What the…"

"Might have a _treat_ in my pocket? Want a taste of the _action_?" Morgan repeats disgusted.

"I was playing along…"

"And did you have to touch her so much?" Derek asks bitterly.

He drags him into the bedroom.

"All a part of the ruse…" Reid claims.

Morgan pushes him onto the bed.

"MY treat. MY action. And don't _you_ forget it." He growls hovering over him.

Spencer smiles up at him with unmasked desire.

"Shut up." He says pulling Derek down for a deep kiss.

…

She sat at her computer and opened up her Facebook page clicking on the mail icon. Her friend Jade had sent her yet _another_ You Tube video. Rolling her eyes she clicked play and watched as two men clad in leather danced seductively to some Christina Aguilera song.

"Why the hell would she send…"

Suddenly, she saw the message attached and looked back bug-eyed recognizing the men in the video.

"OH MY GOD…MOM!" Desirée screamed refreshing the video.

THE END. (Technology is a bitch ain't it?)


End file.
